


噬梦

by lesowithf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesowithf/pseuds/lesowithf
Summary: 受惊的蝴蝶腾起，它抖落蝶翼上的鳞粉，扇动蝶翼飞向了他永远无法到达的月亮之上。闭上眼，他看见了一只蓝色荧光的蝴蝶。
Kudos: 2





	噬梦

**Author's Note:**

> 有点草率的怪诞设定  
> 安全带系好 不废话上车(。

_

「我做了个美梦，谢谢你。」  
「Baekhyun，晚安。」

“伯贤？”

他沉溺在回忆里太深，未能察觉他人的靠近，直到一个冰凉的触觉贴近脸颊，这才彻底把他拉回现实。原来他去拿啤酒了，边伯贤心想。可笑的是他还以为是那人怀恨在心拿来把匕首，打算直接刺穿他的咽喉，如果真是这样边伯贤倒并不意外。

“啊糟糕，被张先生抓到开小差了呢。”

他扬起伪装的笑容，一副故作矜持的礼貌模样，又担心太过正经惹人不舒服，他又张开嘴巴开始麻木地发出了一连串僵硬的笑声，倒是一点也没有放过调侃他人机会的意思。他不能喝酒，除此之外他的大脑没有什么别的想法了，明明这个家伙酒量很差来着。那既然如此，为什么要给他拿啤酒呢？

“没事的，不过家里只有啤酒了，不介意吧？”  
“嗯，不介意。” 

那人先贴心的替他打开了啤酒，接着再和他一同坐在了地板上。这座房子最大的优势大概就是能眺望这座城市的大半夜景，他一边小口抿着啤酒一边感慨，这座繁华的城市果然名不虚传。

即使到了半夜时刻仍是车水马龙，而周围的霓虹灯孜孜不倦地在它短暂的寿命里拼命发出耀眼的光芒。只有耸立的高楼大厦冰冷冷的注视地面的一切，高处不胜寒，那里皆是人类纸醉金迷背后权利与欲望产生的流水线。

他不是第一次和人类共同欣赏夜景。  
那个人也不是第一次和魅魔共同欣赏夜景。

“其实今天见到你我吓了一跳，伯贤，你长得可真像一个我认识的人。”

来了。边伯贤默念，不动声色地低头又闷了一口啤酒，麦芽香发酵后的口感他一向不喜欢，甚至有点令他作呕的难受。可他也没有开口拒绝，接过后就一直在喝，现在他数不清自己喝了多少了。

“是吗？那他是你什么人呀。”边伯贤笑道，摇了摇手里微凉的啤酒罐，歪着头，笑嘻嘻地望着那个人的眼睛。

他记得从前看到的是一双渴睡的眼睛，好像对人类世界失去了孩童本应有的兴趣，藏匿在这深色虹膜之下的心绪，让人感受到数不尽道不清的无尽忧郁。作为魅魔的边伯贤却为之着迷，因为这是他寻找了已久的最佳猎物。

现在他看到的依旧是忧郁，甚至还有了些泫然欲泣的模样，和不明不白赫然浮现的爱意。

“我…不知道。 ”  
“尤其是自从和他告别后，这十年以来只要我入睡，我就会一直在梦里与他相见。”

“梦做多了不好。”

他给出了一个让人匪夷所思的回答。此时对面的那人应该能看见自己眼神里的怜悯，就像怪物注视同类一样，嘴边咧着的弧度又未曾放下过。我真奇怪，边伯贤自嘲地笑了出来。

“是啊，可我很想他。”  
“睡不着了就吃安眠药，如果条件允许的话，我愿意就此长眠，见他一次。”

说完那个人的眼睛就变了。少了悲伤，缠绵的爱意转变成燃烧的灼意，像是打算看穿他自己的那颗黑色的心脏到底是怎样的冷漠无情，才能将告别做到这种几乎被算为惩罚的程度。结论是模糊的，和年幼时一样无法辨认他脸上的情绪。边伯贤很复杂，像一道无法解开的数学题，他可以是开朗的，狡猾的。

也可以是慵懒的趴在他的肩上，凑到他耳边说，张艺兴，你真是个无趣的孩子。

这么多年过去，张艺兴还是这么无趣。他自己也是。

“我想，他不会为你感动的，张艺兴先生。”  
“换句话说，我反而为你感到可怜。”

边伯贤注视着张艺兴，那是一张玉色的脸庞，应该算在他印象中那些美人的行列里，当然，这么多年过去他显然已经很好的成长为一位雄性魅力十足的男人。夜色为他镀上了一层神秘的面纱，在这之中他的下颌和脖颈构成一道几乎完美的弧度，边伯贤不得不亲自承认，他当初为什么会放过张艺兴纯属是美色误事。

他情不自禁地伸出了手，酒精让张艺兴本该也同样如此的脸颊变得红润，于是苍白透青的手背和他人的肤色形成对比，下一秒，他将手指放在了柔软唇瓣上磨蹭着。

这看上去真色情。边伯贤想，他突然想和张艺兴接吻。

事实上在那一瞬间他们也确实这么做了，唇和唇接触的时候边伯贤还尝到了对方口里淡淡的烟草味。入冬的房间早被暖气烘得温暖干燥，他明明只穿了一件薄毛衣这会儿全身上下却是燥热无比，他需要他人的什么来浇灭这该死的欲火。之后张艺兴开始脱下他的衣服，这时衣物摩擦的声音显得格外暧昧，实在是让人有些不好意思。

谁会和十年没见过的人才见一天面就上了床的。

“告诉我，张艺兴，你在梦里梦见了我什么？看你这样子，应该不是什么正经的内容……对吧？”

张艺兴没说话，只是含笑地看着他。于是他们在落地窗前又一次深吻，这次和之前的不同，双方都尽力想要融进对方的身体里，唇舌相抵纠缠，呼出的热气吹在耳朵旁，再一次亲吻着，拥抱着。太近了，他已经很久没有和张艺兴这么近距离接触过了，边伯贤有些不适应，但很快又沦陷进去。

直到两人结束了缠绵悱恻的亲吻，他才意识到自己全身上下早已经被那人剥得一干二净，暴露在空气中的白皙胸膛不安的上下起伏着。此刻他的小腹好像有一把火在燃烧，撺起来又被理智浇灭，然后再次撺起来。继续选择和这个人类纠缠下去，这样做真的对吗？他不知道。

张艺兴不满眼前人竟在这种情况下还走神，凑过去故意坏心眼地掐住了他的性器，带着茧的手指把玩着性器，节奏不快不慢地上下撸动着。边伯贤有些不敢看张艺兴的眼睛，那人似乎察觉到了他眼神躲闪，腾出另一只手，手指从边伯贤微微泛红的眼尾滑下直到削薄的下颌，最后捏着他的下巴强迫边伯贤抬眼看自己。

在野外迷失已久的野兽正在注视着落入陷阱的猎物。

没多久这把火越烧越旺，连最后那点理智都吞噬了干净。双腿之间即将被侵入的惶恐和兴奋同时出现，至于想并拢，想拒绝接下去动作的想法都荡然无存了，边伯贤慢慢的靠向张艺兴的身体，他已经发生变化了。

我想要。边伯贤贴在张艺兴的耳廓旁说道。

如此挑逗的话语换谁都受不住，张艺兴依旧保持着先前的从容模样，下一秒闷声不响地直接把边伯贤推倒在铺着毛毯的地板上。他能清晰感受到身上的男人裤裆里即将爆发的欲望，边伯贤故意用双腿去磨蹭着。张艺兴皱起眉，他只能忍受着这种恶劣的行为，手里也不停歇，从他的性器再到胸前的两粒，将他久久未经人事的地方各种揉捏玩弄一遍。

然后低下头将边伯贤半张的唇封住，又在脖颈处细细吻着，往下粗糙柔软的舌尖轻轻舔舐着边伯贤的锁骨处，如同准备进食的野兽。

“我好想你…baek。”他真的太久没有触碰到真实的边伯贤了，以至于在今天看见，跟在他人身后走进自己摄影棚的边伯贤时，弄得张艺兴以为自己昨晚磕安眠药磕多了还在梦境中。来人向张艺兴说明，这是他今天要拍摄的模特，他点点头，默不作声在烟灰缸里掐灭了最后一根烟。

拍摄过程很顺利，只是边伯贤多少有些不自在，因为每次张艺兴要他调整姿势的时候，他浑身上下就好像是被那双手抚摸了一遍，摆弄他的身体，从臀部，臂膀，再到那个蝴蝶骨，被无形的指尖肆意划动挑逗。

还有一道总是追随他的灼热目光让他难以挣脱开，边伯贤望向张艺兴的目光已经满是委屈，可惜相机后的某人并不在意，反倒出声提醒他不要走神。

白天假正经的某摄影师现在是满肚子坏水，在旁边的柜子里翻出润滑剂挤满了手心，一边摩挲着富有弹性又柔软的臀肉，沾满了粘稠液体的修长手指刮挠着他后面隐蔽的地方。也许是魅魔的身体比较特殊，进入没多大阻挠，穴口便一下子咬住了手指，这下羞得边伯贤连忙埋进张艺兴的怀里。

还没等他开口辩解张艺兴就又顺势塞进了第二、第三根手指，又轻轻地转动了起来。张艺兴的动作很温柔，可实在是侵入感来得太突然，弄得边伯贤吃痛地喊出了声。听到叫声，张艺兴无奈在边伯贤烧红的颊边小心翼翼亲吻着，他等了许久才终于能拥有一次心上人，他怕太过粗暴会惹边伯贤不悦，只能忍受着冲动，继续为他做润滑。

过了好一会儿，只有暖气输送声的房间回荡了羞人的水声，边伯贤不看也知道是那人的手指在自己穴里抽插弄的，他越是不想看，张艺兴越是故意弄出更大的声响。

学坏了。边伯贤在张艺兴的肩头咬了一口，这个坏孩子是打算把他吃进肚子的感觉啊，可他才刚醒没多久呢……

“你知道我梦见什么了吗。”

“那是你走的第一个礼拜，那天晚上我梦见了…全身粉红的你，毫不知耻的张开大腿向我求欢，就像现在我眼前的边伯贤一样。”

与往常不同的张艺兴在他面前说着粗鲁的荤话，他有些愤愤地别过头去。可意外的是边伯贤的身体跟着起了反应，前面的性器慢慢抬起了头，铃口也随着后面加速的频率吐出了些许透明液体。他一向厌恶自己身体的异常，但现在边伯贤的确承认，魅魔是下贱的，光是听见张艺兴清爽的汽水音说出来那些话就让他情不自已。

“闭、嘴…——啊！”表面上仍不服输的边伯贤嘴巴上还是不饶人，没料到那人找到了一个什么点，摩擦过去瞬间让他身体酥软无比。

张艺兴的手比他身体向后倒的速度还快，一把搂住了纤细的腰肢。他抽出了三根手指，上面挂着一些暧昧不明的液体，后者却毫不在意地将其抹在了边伯贤硬挺的性器上。他在手指离开的那刻气喘吁吁，反应过来连忙一只手背遮掩着已经有些湿润的眼眶，像呼吸过度一样不止地喘息着。

别哭，别哭。说着，张艺兴拨开他额头被汗液打湿的碎发，嘴唇贴上边伯贤的额边不紧不慢地亲吻。

他什么话也说不出，下面的穴口离了填充反而变得渴望不已，边伯贤羞于这种反应，他明明从来没有这样狼狈失控过。马上他就要接纳那根滚烫的柱体进入，先前早已准备好的润滑有了效果，仍是没有任何阻碍就轻松进了一大半。刚喘一口气的边伯贤没想到的是，这还没有完全到底，下一秒张艺兴不容思考便进行了抽插，水声比先前的更大更情色了些。

他原本禁闭着的嘴巴里开始发出了破碎不堪的呻吟，边伯贤睁开朦胧的双眼勉强往下看，那根柱体撞进去带出来都是被肏的糜软穴肉。他快被干的要叫出来了，无力的双手锤打着张艺兴胸肌，得到的却是更加猛烈的撞击。

“停下、…太快了……艺兴！”边伯贤在快感冲击最深处时喊了张艺兴的名字，早被欲望冲昏了头的他理智已经被丢的一干二净，哪还有心思听见那声带着哭腔的喊话。

张艺兴把边伯贤一把抱起，想要去到卧室的床上。边伯贤没来由得惊呼，自己的身体还死命含着对方那根粗大的性器，他想逃离，已经被开发的小穴不同意，一直不停地往里吸住能够填满情欲的东西。

他挂在张艺兴的身子上，那人边走还边往里抽插着，这种硬的发疼的快感还伴随着悬在空中的失重感，每一次穴肉收缩他都会剧烈的喘息，边伯贤全身酥爽的快要达到高潮了。

好不容易走到床边，边伯贤的后面已经完全被操开了。张艺兴把他翻了过去半趴着，他里面分泌出的肠液顺着交合处往大腿两侧流下，随着动作频率许多津液都流在了床单上，很快打湿了一片。

叫出来，baek。如同魔鬼蛊惑的声音环绕在边伯贤的耳边，他眨着含满生理泪水的眼睛，微微地摇了摇头。他不能这样，否则下场一定是自己彻底把这个人俘获在身边，这样做对他们两个都没有好处。

“没关系，我们还有很长的时间…”张艺兴说，胯下的动作丝毫没有放慢速度的意思。

他着了迷地看着边伯贤背后起伏的蝴蝶骨，搂过柔软窄腰，他又亲吻着蝴蝶骨，好像坚信有一天那里会生长出蝶翼来，向着那轮月亮奔去。张艺兴总认为边伯贤就是这样离他而去的。

莫名一种悲恸的心绪涌上了心头。他还记得从前那个看上去像是从天而降的精灵的边伯贤，抖动着蝠翼，借着月光落在了自己小小房间的窗边。房间内唯一的亮光，那盏上了年纪的旧台灯闪烁着它昏黄的光晕，边伯贤的脸庞时明时暗，挂着不太友善的微笑注视着张艺兴。风吹动边伯贤身上有些松垮的衣服，露出了白皙的脖颈，就这样白得晃进了那时还不懂情爱的张艺兴心坎里。

他始终沉默着，然后开口说道，「外面冷，你进来吧。」

谁也没想到这个孩童会做出异于常人的反应，边伯贤有些意外，又有点想取笑他的天真无知，彼时的他根本没想过自此会和这个人类纠缠到至今。

「谢谢，你真是个好孩子。」

“baekhyun，我还是你心目中的好孩子吗…”他问。边伯贤没有吐出一个字，只是在情欲中颠簸，支撑不住疲惫身子的手臂软了下去，他趴在枕头里无力呻吟着。张艺兴再次用力地挺进，边伯贤的呻吟多了丝凄切，可不论如何，张艺兴心里明白这只魅魔心里是想要的。

他要在这样的身子里留下他的东西。张艺兴想。

高潮的时候，换了姿势被那人死死搂在怀里的边伯贤用力喘息，几乎整个人要昏了过去，他的下面已经肏的满是狼藉，直到喷射的那瞬间浊白液体一下子溢满了穴口，他才得到了休息的机会。

哭泣的双眼被人一次次吻着，一双温暖的手盖上他紧绷的手指，试图给予他安慰。

我爱你，伯贤。张艺兴说完又亲吻了上去，这样的吻细密地落在了边伯贤的后颈，没有任何淫秽色欲的意味，只是失而复得的珍惜和抚慰。

“我爱你。”他又说了一次，像是某种诚恳的誓言。

他总认为这不是最后的时间。结束了荒唐的性爱，昏昏沉沉的边伯贤感觉又回到了他沉睡前的那刻。

那是冬天，雪花洋洋洒洒从天空降落，跳跃、翻转，最后落入他的手心。他还是会想起那个孩子用他漂亮的脸蛋成功俘获自己后，某天小心翼翼地为他挂上护身符的画面。

「我总是会做噩梦，可自从baekhyun来了后我再也没有梦到了。」  
「我不希望你也会做噩梦，这个送给你。」

张艺兴不知道的是那些噩梦全都放进他的储存空间里，换成了魅魔觅食收藏的那些美梦。这个从小生长在残酷环境里的孩子也总算有了生命里短暂的阳光。某种程度上边伯贤算是做了件好事，如果不计较他一开始只是想养肥了再吃的想法。

他拖着疲惫的灵魂让身躯躺在冰冷的雪地里，灼烧的胸腔里积满了血腥味，此刻大脑却额外冷静。雪下得愈来愈大，那些雪花也染上了空气里污浊的灰色，张牙舞爪地吞噬他变得透明的身体。再次睁眼，与这个世界重逢，边伯贤就要去拿回那些寄存在张艺兴心里的美梦。

只可惜他有些后怕，那个孩子并不知道与魅魔交换梦境后，代价是在他沉睡后只能梦到他自己。听说人类都是喜新厌旧的物种，那他也会这样吗……边伯贤闭上了双眼。

从此他长眠于此，世上也只有一个怀揣懵懂爱意的孩子还会记得他，与他在梦境深处再相见。

“晚安，艺兴。”

祝你今夜好梦。

END.


End file.
